How would you feel?
by bunnylov3r22
Summary: Momoko Akatsutsumi has always been jealous of Miyako and Kaoru's fans and wishes she could be like them...then when she tries she fails..and looks even weirder to people. She just wants Natsuki to like her...but he only has eyes for Blossom...so determined she goes looking for someone to accept her...never expecting it to be Brick. MomokoxBrick, MiyakoXBoomer, KaoruxButch
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here is my new story! Since I'm almost done with My vampire sequel I wanted to do something else! It mainly focuses on MomokoxBrick...but there will be KaoruxButch and MiyakoxBoomer, TRUST me ^^**_

_**A few characters from the actually PPGZ Manga will be included! Which they are not MY characters. Here before you read look at this...**_

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Momoko Akatsutsumi: **Birthday: March 17 (oldest) A 16 year old girl, bubble gum pink eyes, flat chested(36 A-cups)but a good butt, skinny and small (5'4), candy loving hyper-active, in love with Natsuki Urawa, boy-crazy. Easily tempered when feeling insulted, is actually HYPER BLOSSOM

**Miyako Gotokuji:** Birthday: July 2 (youngest) A 16 year old girl, light blue eyes, 38 b-cups, great curves, skinny and smallest (5'3), sweet and polite, always using honorifics and usually ends sentences with desu wa, fashionable and has alot of admirers, dense and clueless, only loves Taka-chan, is actually ROLLING BUBBLES

**Kaoru Matsubara:** Birthday: May 24, A 16 year old girl, lime green eyes, 34 C-cups, good curves, skinny and athletic build (5'5), stubborn and easily tempered, hates girly things and skirts, has alot of girl admirers and guy friends, never considered any of them love interests, is actually POWERED BUTTERCUP

**Natsuki Urawa: **Birthday: April 4, 16 year old boy, light brown eyes, muscular (5'6), athletic(Soccer club), admires and loves Blossom, easily annoyed by Momoko, friends with Kaoru...doesn't like any other girl...

**Takaaki Ayagai: **Birthday: November 26, 17 year old boy, hazel green eyes, slightly muscular (5'7), sickly and transforms (Wolf), considers Miyako a little sister and admires Bubbles, gentle yet easily upset...

**Mitch Mitchelson:** Birthday: May 7, 16 year old boy, black eyes (considered creepy), only has grandmother like Miyako (parents abandoned him too), lives in a trailor, considered very creepy, athletic (in soccer club), likes both Kaoru and Buttercup, very mean, and is a bully to girls, Natsuki's friend (BASED OFF PPG ;))

**Brick Jojo: **Birthday: April 19, 16 year old boy, red eyes, only has his brothers and they all live together in a 3 room, 1 bath...apt, he is muscular and strong, tall (5'7), always wears his cap except when he showers or sleeps, actually reads some in spare time, like Momoko easily tempered when he is annoyed or feels insulted, more mature than his brothers so considered leader and oldest, has a straw that he loves to use on girls, loves to prank and make fun off girls, secretly likes Blossom...

**Butch Jojo: **Birthday: April 19, 16 year old boy, forest green eyes, loves all sports mainly soccer, loves to work out, loves to use his shocks to scare away girls, easily tempered and stubborn but secretly protective of his brothers, secretly likes Buttercup

**Boomer Jojo:** Birthday: April 19, 16 year old boy (youngest by personality), sapphire eyes, loves animals and art, draws in his spare time and is very good at it, though he is nicer than his brothers he still enjoys annoying girls that approach him with earwax, always trying to prove himself to his brothers so they wont make fun of him...

**Kuriko Akatsutsumi:** Birthday: Sept 12, 12 year old girl, first year of junior high, loves to annoy Momoko, like Ken and comic books, is a hero maniac like Momoko but loves to write her own, small and skinny (5'1), Momoko is jealous of her because she is developing more than she was at her age, 38 A-cups...

**Ken Kitzawa: **Birthday: August 30, 12 year old boy, grey eyes home-schooled at the lab, likes Kuriko but doesn't show it, loves inventions and robots, small and nerdy (5'1) loves his robotic dog, Peach and misses his mom

**Professor Utonium: **Birthday: Dec 1, 33 year old man, greatest inventor in Japan, studies Chemical Z rays, clueless about the new generation and the girls...(5'9) and not muscular but tall, grey eyes, misses his wife...

**Miss Keene:** Birthday: Jan 14, 25 year old woman, bright blue eyes, big hips and skinny (5'5), loves children and teaching, kind-hearted and senstive, dense to some of the male student's lustful stares...very helpful and understanding...

**Mojo Jojo: **age and birthday...idk..lol, arrogant and mean, kinda stupid and dense,though he can easily make robots, easily angered and irratated, and almost alwaysends his sentences with 'mojo', hates Blossom the most because of her leadership and because she steals his candy LOL

**Himeko Shirogane: **Birthday: July 18, 16 year old girl, rich and mean, snobby and always has to be center of attention, for some reason she always goes after Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru to get their attention because they never really care, hates the PPGZ because they get more attention than her, loves her cat Sapphire and transforms into Princess Morbucks

**AlphaΒ: **Birthday: June 6, andriod twins, thinks they were abandoned by their creators because of rumors, hit with black Z light, loves to cause mischief to everyone no matter who it is (kinda like the rowdies)

**Those are all the main..MAIN characters hehe...Most based off the MANGA and Mitch from PPG...I think you will enjoy nonetheless..**

* * *

"Hey Momoko-chan you better hurry or you'll be late for school!" Momoko's Mom yelled from downstairs. Momoko stuck her tongue out and ruffled through her drawers. 'What should I wear today?! I have to look perfect for Natsuki-sempai!' She thought already getting heart eyes.

Natsuki Urawa was her crush since junior high and she knows they are perfect for each other! Momoko has been getting jealous lately. Although her and her classmates are 16 year olds, she still hasn't developed like she wanted. Kaoru and Miyako have and now they get alot more male attention than before! Especially Miyako, who is totally oblivious to all the flirting! If only she could be like them! Momoko sighs looking in the mirror. I'm not as pretty as Miyako or as athletic as Kaoru...I'm just weird o'l me.

"MOMOKO!" Kurkio's voice sounded into the thin walls. She was banging on the wall to her room. "MOM SAYS HURRY, AND I MIGHT JUST STEAL YOUR LUNCH!" Momoko gasped at this and quickly threw on a tight pink tank top that goes to her hips with a single red heart on her chest, a blue jean jacket, blue jean skirt, and pink flip-flops, not to mention her signature pink bow in her hair. Momoko quickly applies a little pink eyeshadow and eyeliner, not being one to wear too much.

She grabs her pink bag that has hearts and swirly designs on it which she bought from JUSTICE. She quickly made sure she had everything in it for her first day as a Sophmore, yes SOPHMORE! Only 2 more years to go! Still Momoko found it very depressing that she has gotten no where, no dates..no loves...natta..but this year was her lucky year!

"COMING!" Momoko yelled happily with thought in mind. She stops and kisses her Mom on the cheek, grabbing her lunch. Her mom had the same hair as Momoko with pink eyes too, Momoko being the spitting image of her mom. Kuriko however got their Dad's trait. Speaking of her dad he was reading a newspaper.

"Hehe got you lunch Momoko!" Kuriko winks with her tongue sticking out as she fled their small house. Momoko fumed.

"Bye girls!" Their mom giggled after them as Momoko ran after Kuriko and put her in a choke hold. Soon she finally got her lunch back, it being her favorite, little hot dogs in sauce.

"You annoying for a 12-year-old" Momoko muttered adjusting her clothes and walking away. Kuriko yelling after her. Momoko soon felt her pocket vibrate. She sighed, knowing for a fact it was Kaoru texting her. Grabbing her touch screen she got from her dad for Christmas she found 2 unopened messages and pressed on them.

_~MOMOKO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!~ Kaoru_

_ ~ME AND MIYAKO ARE WAITING!~ Kaoru_

Momoko sighed and sent a reply_ 'I'm almost there, got hung up!'_. With that she ran only stopping for a few hot guys or to catch her breath. DING. She opened the message again.

_~Good, oh and did you get my message about our schedules? Miyako's should be there too!~ Kaoru_

Starting to walk now she concentrated on her phone. It was only 7:12 and first classes start at 7:38. She began to start her conversation with Kaoru, simply because Miyako doesn't have a cell phone.

_~Yea, me and you have 5/8 classes together! Me and Miyako have 6/8!~ Momoko_

DING

_~ Yea thats cool, I have 5/8 classes with Miyako, where are you? And Miyako says hi~ Kaoru_

Momoko smiled and bumped into someone, her phone landing in her lap somehow as she landed on her butt. Momoko winced at the contact and looked up at the guy she bumped into. He was readjusting himself and staring at her annoyed. Momoko felt her eyes widened knowing his red eyes and red cap anywhere. Standing in front of her was none other than BRICK! She couldn't believe her eyes at handsome he looked now. 'NO! NO! I like Natuski-sempai!' She scolded herself. She grabbed her phone and got up looking at Brick.

"Watch where you walk next time HAG!" Brick yelled after her while walking in the direction she was. Her mouth dropped open and she fumed. 'WHO WAS HE CALLING A HAG?!' She fumed inwardly. 'I can see he hasn't changed in the four years' But this wasn't good, that means his brothers are here too! They haven't seen them since they destroyed the black particles in them in Egypt.  
DING

~Momoko? We are seriously about to leave you!~ Kaoru

Momoko imagined her friend, Kaoru stomping and cursing under her breath, Miyako sweat dropping with a smile as usual. Momoko broke out in a run and seen her friends and they sighed in relief.

"Finally! What took you so long!" Kaoru asked impatiently. Momoko frowned at Kaoru. Miyako smiled at Momoko and hugged her.

Kaoru was wearing her famous green cap with a skull on the side, blue jean shorts that were mid-thigh, green skull tennis shoes, and a green t-shirt that said, 'WHO CARES'. Kaoru had changed much to Momoko's slight jealousy. She had wider hips and the biggest breasts outta them. Her hairstyle changed too, she currently has it down and over her shoulders it stopping at her collarbone During a dare with Mitch, she was dared to stop spiking her hair and layer it down.

"Sorry girls, got caught up in something" Momoko smiled apologetically hugging Miyako back.

Miyako hasn't changed that much, she still has her curly ringlet pigtails that reach her neck. She has the best body out of them, only having 38 b-cups and corresponding hips. Miyako was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap tank top that goes to her hip with a white sleeveless thin jacket over it, with a matching blue skirt making it look connected, she also had blue RUE 21 flats and loose blue bracelets. Miyako is insanely popular especially towards guys which she fails to realize being dense hasn't changed for her. To Momoko's surprise hardly any girls are that jealous of her simply because she is so nice to them and she doesn't flaunt herself over guys like most girls.

"Well we aren't late" Miyako said smiling at her friends. Momoko sighed as they sat at their favorite bench under a maple tree. She knew she wasn't as pretty, but she knew she wasn't ugly either. She just freaks out the guys...She was flat chested...being a 36 A-cup but had the widest hips out of the three. Maybe she was just a late bloomer? "Are you okay Momoko-chan?"

"Yes! Oh you know what?! What if Natsuki-kun is in some of my classes!" Momoko said with heart eyes and squealing. Kaoru groaned and Miyako smiled with closed eyes.

"Well we have 8 classes, it's a possibility" Miyako said cheerfully.

"I don't know why you like that guy, they way he treats you" Kaoru groaned again shaking her head. She closed her eyes to fall asleep like she always does before school. Hearts continued to roam around her until Brick came into her mind the hearts fell and she frowned. 'That Brick...he wouldn't know love if it slapped him across the face!' Momoko thought. But she knew she should warn Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hey girls...I bumped into someone which is why I was so late" Momoko started while biting her lips nervously. Miyako looked at her and Kaoru opened one eye. "It was Brick...I'm certain of it" Kaoru's full attention was now on Momoko.

"But Momoko we took care of those brats a LONG time ago! 4 years ago!" Kaoru shouted in the air. "Are you sure?!" She nodded her head while getting annoyed.

"This isn't good...I wonder what brings them back.." Miyako worries while staring off into space. Momoko continued to explain what happened and how she thought he didn't change.

"Wow..what a jerk!" Kaoru said angrily. "Calling you a hag! That guy!"

"Hey Kaoru!" A voice they recognized came towards them. It was Mitch Mitchelson...Kaoru's old crush and best friend since junior high. And with him was none other than Natsuki Urawa. Momoko squealed with heart eyes and Miyako sweat dropped.

"Would you stop squealing?!" Natsuki said holding his ears and narrowing his eyes at her. "God your annoying" Momoko fell to the ground anime style while Miyako comforted her.

"Hey Mitch, Natsuki leave my friend alone or I'll kick your ass" Kaoru said casually while glaring at Natsuki. Momoko smiled that Kaoru was sticking up for her, but didn't think she should be so mean to Natsuki. Natsuki shrugged with a casual face. If only he would notice me... Momoko thought bitterly.

"We were wondering if you were gonna come to the Soccer party after school?" Mitch said smiling at Kaoru. Kaoru grinned.

"Duh! We are all part of the soccer team, so why wouldn't I be there?" Kaoru laughed while Mitch's smile brightened.

"Good then we can walk together" He said smiling and Kaoru nodded causally, not seeing it like he was. Even though Mitch understood this though.

"Hey" Miyako smiled at them. Mitch just looked at her and ignored her. That was the one thing that confused most people. As mean as he was to everyone but Kaoru, he wasn't mean to Miyako...Nobody knew why either. At first they thought it was because her fan boys would be all over his ass but that wasn't the case with Mitch.

"Hey Miyako" Natsuki greeted casually. "Did you know we are having new students?" Momoko's eyes lit up. Here is her chance to talk to Natsuki-kun!

"No we didn't!" Momoko cheered while going beside him. He stares at her and turns around facing Kaoru. Momoko's face fell and Miyako sweat dropped.

"Well see ya in class Kaoru!" Mitch called as he and Natsuki left, Natsuki only glancing back once at the hyper girl. Momoko sighed with a smile.

"We should go to our first class" Miyako smiled. "We all have Miss Keene again for English 10 right?" Kaoru nodded and Momoko sighed again. They began to walk, Momoko noticing the lustful stares Miyako got and the admiring stares and giggling Kaoru got. Momoko sighed feeling a bit sad. 'No one likes me...and its because I'm weird...how can I change the way I am?' Momoko thought.

* * *

Brick Jojo and his brothers where sitting at a round table near the school wall. No one wanted to sit anywhere near them, which didn't bother the boys at all. Boomer was drawing something in his notebook, Butch was rocking his head to something he was listening too on his MP3 and Brick? Brick was staring off in space while chewing bubble gum.

'Who was that hag I bumped into earlier?' He thought while popping the gum. He was wearing his red cap, red hoodie, black pants with ripped holes, black belt with chains hanging off it, and red shoes.

Boomer's hair was the same only cuter and goes to his neck. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt with blue jeans and blue shoes.

Butch's hair was spiked upwards giving him the successful bad boy look that made girls swoon. He was wearing a custom-made green T-shirt that said 'WE STEAL SO DEAL' with baggy blue jeans and green shoes.

'Why did the girl look familiar...? Have I seen her somewhere else?' Brick thought still thinking about the strange orange haired girl. At least she didn't run screaming when she first saw him. Him and his brothers just got into town a month ago and managed to get an apartment with 3 bedrooms, one bathroom. Managed to scared them into giving it. Brick smirked at the memory.

"HEY BOOMER, WHAT ARE YOU DRAWING?!" Butch asked through a song causing people to stare. He didn't realize he was shouting. Brick face palmed and Boomer sweat dropped. Boomer shrugged and continued to draw.

Suddenly something caught Brick's attention..it was that girl. Brick's gum popped with his mouth wide open as he watched the girl with two others walk into the school. 'Soo she goes here? Perfect..she will be my newest victim' Brick grinned thinking of ways to tease the girl. Suddenly the bell rang out signaling it was time for them to go to their classes.

"Yo boys" Brick said getting their attention. Boomer sighed and put his drawing stuff away and nodded. Butch looked at Brick and frowned, taking out his ear plugs. "Time to go...we have..umm English 10 first"

"This is lame...why did we come here?" Butch asked shoving the MP3 in his pockets. Brick smirked at pointed to a bunch of girls.

"New victims...and hey we need the space once and awhile" He said and Boomer grinned at Brick.

"At least I agree with you there" He said continuing to grin as they began to walk to school everyone gasping and squealing.

* * *

**By the way...here are their schedules! Oh and its in order from 1 to 8 class periods..**

**Momoko: English, Math, Cooking, P.E, Lunch, Science, Free Class, History**

**Miyako: English, Math, Art, P.E, Lunch, Science, Free Class, History**

**Kaoru: English, Math, Martial Arts, P.E, Lunch, History, Free class, Science**

**Brick: SAME AS MOMOKO'S**

**Boomer: SAME AS MIYAKO'S**

**Butch: SAME AS KAORU'S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapie! I HAD to take a break on m other stories...but I am currently typing up ideas so don't fret...lol I you are...anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru go to their lockers. They had requested to be side by side when registration came along. Momoko was 213, Miyako 215, Kaoru 217 (odds are on top even on bottom).

"At least on the first day you don't have to worry about love letters" Kaoru joked as they started getting situated. Miyako blushed and Momoko grinned hyperly.

"You both are soo lucky!" Momoko squealed. "I wish I could get them too!" They laugh together and walk down the hall, receiving curious glances and stares. Once they entered Momoko smiled at Miss Keene. She was her favorite teacher.

"Hello girls!" Miss Keene said smiling. Miyako greeted her politely as did Momoko but Kaoru just nodded and took the seat next to the window as usual. Miyako sat beside her and Momoko sat behind Miyako.

"I'm glad we don't have any new teachers this year" Kaoru mumbled to the girls who giggled in return. The class started filling in with people they of course recognized, Himeko, her two friends, Sakumoto, some Miyako fan-boys, few Kaoru fan girls, and N-NATSUKI!

"Its Natsuki-sempai!" Momoko squealed silently to Miyako and Kaoru. Kaoru scoffed and Miyako smiled at Momoko. 'This is my big chance! My big chance to get closer to Natsuki-sempai!' Momoko thought eagerly. Natsuki sat near some guys 3 desks in front of Kaoru. Momoko couldn't help but smile at him. He was sooo cute and athletic and smart! What girl wouldn't like him?! Except Miyako and Kaoru of course...

"Class we have 3 new students, they are new to school life so please be nice to them" Miss Keene said smiling happily. She walked and opened the door. Instantly people started gasping and whispering. Some of them wanted to faint. Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako's faces were like this O_O. The Rowdyruff boys walked into the room and half grinned, mostly looking bored.

"So..boys choose anywhere you like" Miss Keene said a little nervous. Momoko didn't blame her. Brick turned to whisper something to his brothers and they all grinned. 'Please not me, please not me!' Momoko thought getting nervous herself. Brick smirks and sits beside Momoko on the right, Boomer smiles and sits in front of Miyako, Butch grins and sits behind Kaoru and beside Momoko on her left.

"Good now lets start by going over class rules" Miss Keene's voice seemed to fade to Momoko. 'WHY ME?!' Momoko thought glaring at Brick. He glanced at her and grinned. He took out some paper and a pencil. Soon a note flew in front of Momoko's face. She glares and unfolds it.

~I know you enjoy watching me, but please don't it makes you look creepy!:D~ Brick

Momoko felt her eye twitch. Why does he have to ruin her good day? She looked at him and ripped it up in front of his face and he shrugs. Miyako turns around in her seat slightly and raises an eyebrow. Momoko slightly smiled and shook her head. Miyako returns the smile and faces the front again. Trying to avoid Brick she turns to look at Butch who was messing with Kaoru's hair and she was whispering death threats. Suddenly I felt something hit my hair and I paled. HE...DID...NOT!

I raised my hand to my hair and felt a spit ball and almost squealed out loud. I flung it off and glared at Brick seeing him laughing silently with MY heart straw in his hand. I glared at him and threw the paper note he sent me at his face and bit my lip to keep from laughing. He narrows his eyes at me and writes another note, flicking it at me.

~Why aren't you crying like normal girls?~ Brick

I scoffed slightly and got some paper from my notebook and began to write a reply.

~Because I'm not a NORMAL girl~ Momoko

Brick raised an eyebrow at her and shrugs. Momoko grins feeling like she won the round and begins to pay attention to Miss Keene. She began to explain an idea of what they might be learning in the class. Momoko notices some guys staring lustfully at Miss Keene and puts her head down on her desk. 'Even MISS KEENE is better looking than me!' Momoko thought feeling upset. She felt something hit her head and found another note.

~Whatcha thinkin bout sweetie?~ Brick

Momoko glared at Brick who just shrugged again with a smirk on his face. 'Try not to kill him' Momoko thought while ignoring him. After awhile she wondered why he was leaving her alone all of a sudden, or why he stopped. She turned and her eyes widened to see him reading a book. He looks up at her and grins. Momoko spins around to face the front, annoyed and embarrassed she was caught staring at him. She spent the remainder of the class time staring and admiring her love, Natsuki-sempai.

* * *

When the bell rang Brick stayed behind while everyone filed out. He raised and eyebrow at Momoko who looked cheerfully at those other two girls. He thought she was interesting. She didn't act scared of him, she acted like she didn't like him. His reactions to her teasings were both satisfying and fun.

"Brick, your right about this place!" Butch cheered placing a hand on his shoulder. "That girl is fun to mess with!" Brick smirked at his brothers. Boomer was staring out in space.

"Boomer?" Brick asked finally getting the blonde's attention. "How bout you? You found a new target?" Boomer grinned and nodded.

"Miyako. Her name is Miyako..and she is the screaming type" Boomer laughed while grabbing his bag. We laughed together and headed to math class.

* * *

"Hey Miyako-chan do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Some guy asked coming up to Miyako. Miyako smiled and grabbed one out of her bag. She handed it to the boy and he sighs.

"Thanks Miyako-chan!" He smiles while staring at her. Miyako nodded with a smile and turned to her locker. She forgot to take her lunch out and put it in there so she left her friends to do so. But now her locker is surrounded by guys.

"You know...if we have homework..would you like to come to my house to work on it together?" Another guys asked grinning.

"Sorry I have other plans after school guys, but thanks!" She cheered while walking away to Math class, the boys smiling after her. She entered and found Momoko and Kaoru saving a seat for her in the front. Mr. Linberg teaches math again this year and Miyako was glad.

"Miyako!" Momoko cheered with her usual hyper face. "I didn't get a chance to talk to Natsuki-kun but don't worry!" Miyako smiled as she took her place next to Momoko.

"Don't worry Momoko-chan, there are other times" Miyako said still smiling. She noticed a couple of boys whispering while looking at her and she raises and eyebrow. She grabs her notebook to take notes on what supplies she might need for math when the Rowdies enter the room. It becomes a little quiet. Miyako's eyes widened as the boys smirked and took places next to them.

"Hey, I'm Boomer as you must know" Boomer said smiling at her. Miyako smiled slightly and nodded politely. "What's your name?"

"Gotokuji Miyako" Miyako responded casually. She notices doodling on Boomer's notebook and couldn't help but stare at it. Luckily he didn't notice as he turned to the front with a weird smirk she couldn't tell.

Turning she saw Butch messing with Kaoru and she was about to punch him when he caught it and whispered something that made Kaoru blush angrily. Miyako sighed, 'The Rowdies must not be up to any good, I'll have to keep and eye on Boomer' Miyako thought losing her smile. The teacher entered and instantly began writing supplies they would need. She noticed Momoko and Brick passing notes, Brick smirking and Momoko frowning. Suddenly a note hit her head.

~Its not nice to eavesdrop, Miyako C:~ Boomer

Miyako looked at the note, shocked. She wasn't eavesdropping just looking. She glanced at Boomer and he smirked continuing to draw something in his notebook. She blinks and he opens his notebook up and shows it to her. She gasps. It was a doodle of her with earwax in her hair and face, Boomer laughing in the background.

"So for the remainder of the class, I will explain what you will expect to learn" Mr Linberg said catching the Blue's attention. Miyako looked at her desk. 'Boomer definitely hasn't changed' She thought shaking her head and focusing on happier things. Boomer however crumbled the picture and sighed, earning Miyako's attention again. He looked sad, or lost...but it was none of her business anyways.

Suddenly another note was handed down to her and she opened it with curiosity.

~Miyako-chan, will you go out with me?~ Mike

Miyako politely turned the boy down in another note and went back to focusing on her notebook when she noticed Boomer looking at her curiously and then returning to his drawing.

* * *

By the time 3rd class hit, Momoko was glad to walk out. For the whole class Brick kept calling her weird, and even said she looked like a MONKEY! He doesn't know anything! Momoko's 3rd class was cooking, neither were with Miyako or Kaoru. She noticed Miyako getting notes and Kaoru was dealing with Butch.

"Hey Momoko" She turned around to see Brick leaning against a door frame. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking to cooking class. What she didn't notice was Brick following her in the classroom. When she finally did she paled.

"Your not in this class..." She said basically hoping. Brick smirked and nodded. Momoko groaned and went to one of the tables. Brick studied her for a minute before following her. "You are NOT being partnered with me!"

"Why not? I don't know anyone else" Brick grinned. She sighed and almost moved when he grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Everyone else already has partners" Momoko's eyes widened as she realized he was right. Momoko glared and pulled her hand away.

"Listen buddy, stay away from me. You think I'm weird, but you won't leave me alone!" Momoko muttered while narrowing her eyes. Brick's smirk never left his face, annoying the crap out of Momoko.

"Simply because it's already so much fun to annoy you" He replies while shrugging it off. They both began to grab their cooking equipment. Their teacher began to explain the equipment and measurements.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes twitched when she seen Butch's smirking face in her martial arts class. Why does the king of all asses have to be in her class?! This is one of her favorites and he has to be in it! Everyone was getting their martial arts uniforms issued. You had to give shirt and pants size. Kaoru knew the guys would make a big deal out of her 'shirt' size.

"Shirt and pants size?" The instructor asked once she was in front of the line. Kaoru groaned inwardly, knowing Butch was smirking behind her.

"Shirt is medium-"

"Why not make it large, what with those things" Butch smirked pointing to her chest and laughing inside. Kaoru backhanded him and he fell to the ground and growled. Kaoru turned around to the instructor.

"Shirt is medium and pants is medium" Kaoru said moving out of everyone's way and stepping over Butch, who glared. She was going to pay for doing that to him. NO ONE does that to him. Kaoru glared back at Butch and tried to calm herself. Butch got up and walked over to Kaoru.

"What was that for babe? I was just helping" Butch said recovering with a smirk. Kaoru tried to punch him again but he grabbed her fist and brought her close. "Better watch your back Kaoru...I don't forgive easily" Kaoru shook him off and glared.

"Call me babe and I'll cut your head off" Kaoru threatened making Butch look at her in shock. She smirked. "Yea, I'm no normal girl" With that she walked to some other dude. Butch stared after her. 'What is with that girl? Why is she..so familiar?' Butch thought frowning. 'I'm still going to get her later' He added in his thoughts evilly grinning.

"Kaoru, want me to slug Butch for ya?" Mitch winked while inside he felt on FIRE. Who the hell did Butch think he was? Doing that in front of everyone and to Kaoru! Kaoru grinned at Mitch, not catching his wink.

"I can handle him" She replied drinking a water bottle. "I'm just excited for the soccer party"

"Me too, Kaoru, me too" Mitch grinned while glaring at Butch who stared blankly at him. At least Butch wouldn't be there, Mitch thought grinning. I just wish he never chose Kaoru to mess with. I'll kick his ass.

* * *

Miyako couldn't help but feel annoyed that Boomer was in her art class. She knew it was a possibility since he was drawing, but why her class? He was sitting at the same round table as her and 2 other guys who chose to sit there for some reason.

"What are you going to draw Miyako-chan?" One guy asked her. She smiled and grabbed her pencils out.

"A sunflower maybe" She replied feeling happy. "And you guys?"

"A car"

"Hmm...maybe a warrior or something"

"You"

Miyako and the two guys froze at Boomer's words. He was smirking at her while grabbing his pencils out too. Miyako felt her face turn pink and almost frowned. Why does he have to mess with her.

"Your going to make me look bad aren't you?" Miyako said staring blankly at Boomer. Boomer grins widened.

"Yea, and show it to the school" He replied, Miyako's eyes widening. "I was just messing with ya"

"Not cool dude" One of the guys said glaring at Boomer. The other nodding. Before Miyako could interject her compactor starts to blink. Miyako raises her hand.

"Ms Newton may I go to the restroom?" Miyako asked politely. Ms Newton smiled at her and nodded. Miyako got the pass and ran out of the classroom. She ran down the hall and to the roof, where Momoko and Kaoru just came.

"Hey...who is it?" Kaoru asked looking into Momoko's compact. It showed Sedusa's picture and we groan. "Boring!"

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"At least we have a break! I wonder if Natsuki-kun will see me fight!" Blossom squealed with hearts. Bubbles and Buttercup sweat dropped. Then they all fly off, to save the day yet again.

* * *

**TIME SKIP:LUNCH**

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru went to their lockers again, getting ready for the end of the day classes. Momoko began to rant on about how much Brick is irritating her.

"Really? He is in your cooking class?" Miyako asked with widened eyes. Momoko nods and Miyako explains her situation with Boomer. They both look at Kaoru who was seething and sweat dropped.

"Kaoru, your having Butch problems?" Momoko asked with a small smile. Kaoru turned to her, slinging her soccer bag over her shoulder.

"Really, is it so obvious? YES!" Kaoru yelled as they made their way to lunch together. "I mean WHAT is their problems?!"

"You don't think...they know..?" Miyako worries looking at her friends. Their eyes widened but Momoko shakes it off.

"They are too STUPID!" Momoko says once she gets in line.

"Who is stupid?"

They turn to see the Jojo brothers standing there and they all jumped slightly. But the weird thing is they weren't smirking as usual, they kinda looked pissed off.

"You of course" Momoko said crossing her arms. Brick narrowed his eyes at her and looks at his brothers. Kaoru glared Butch DOWN after that incident in Martial Arts class.

"Whatever" Boomer sighed cutting in front of the line and grabbing his lunch without paying, his brothers following with strings of curses and threats at them.

"What was that about?" Momoko asked blinking. Miyako shook her head and Kaoru frowned. The girls bought sodas and walked to one of the front lunch tables. They were about to eat their favorite foods when Himeko came to their table.

"See this lunch?!" She cried happily. "It was bought IN FRANCH!" She narrows her eyes at Momoko with a smile. "Pretty impressive right?"

"Uhh...who are you again?" Momoko asked narrowing her eyes. Himeko gasped and Kaoru bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"Oh she is our classmate right?" Miyako asks with a smile. Himeko fumed and grabbed her lunch.

"I'm still better than you!" She growled walking away and sitting with a bunch of guys. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Mitch and Natsuki came over and sat down near Kaoru, along with some other guys, and some of Miyako fan boys.

"Hey Mitch" Kaoru greeted with a smile that he gladly returned. He just wishes she would notice him more as a friend or at least take his hints.

"Oh my gosh! Hi Natsuki-kun!" Momoko gushed. "Nice lunch! You need money for a soda?" Natsuki stared at her and shook his head.

"Hey Kaoru-chan you have that soccer party after school right?" Miyako asked smiling. Kaoru nodded mouth full of bacon and eggs, her favorite.

"Its going to be a blast!" On guy said beside Natsuki. Natsuki smirked with a nod.

"Well this year in soccer will be great" Natsuki said grinning. Momoko smiled at him.

"I will cheer for you Natsuki! All the way!" Momoko cheered with a bigger smile. Miyako and Kaoru shook their heads with a small smile.

"Uh...yea thanks Akatsutsumi" Natsuki said casually. Mitch sneered at the girl, finding her completely annoying.

"You don't have to be so loud and annoying!" Mitch said to Momoko who looked shocked. She was only cheering Natsuki on... Then he muttered. "This table would be so much fun if she wasn't at it" Of course everyone heard it.

"Okay.." Momoko said feeling tears coming. She grabbed her lunch and walked away. Miyako frowned at Mitch.

"Mitch don't say that to Momoko, what is your problem!?" Kaoru yelled walking away to find her pink friend.

Meanwhile Momoko sat down outside near a tree and cried. She tried to stop sobbing by eating but found, she wasn't all that hungry. Her feelings were hurt.

"W-why can't I pretty too?" She sobbed putting her fork down. She heard singing and decided to go investigate, if anything to take her mind off the pain. She rounded the corner and saw Brick closing his eyes and playing his guitar.

"If I could hold the rain, would you numb the pain? Cause I remember everything.." Brick sang beautifully in Momoko's opinion. She gasped slightly and covered her mouth. (Remember Everything, Five Finger Death Punch)

Momoko thought he was beautiful, but she didn't know whys he thought.

"I feel like running away I'm still so far from home, You say that I'll never change but WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!" Brick opened his eyes and glared at the ground.

Momoko gasped again, feeling like either her or Blossom was in this song. Not realizing she was crying still she walked away.

"Hey"

She turned around to see Brick narrowing his eyes at her from where he was sitting and eating lunch. She just waved and continued to walk away wanting to be rid of him. She went back to eating her favorite lunch.

Brick raised an eyebrow. Was she crying? Was it something he did? And why was she listening to him anyways? Brick got up and threw his lunch away, still pissed at the fact that if the girl thought he was stupid angered him.

He walked to find the girl to give her a piece of his angered mind when he seen her at a tree, hiccuping and eating anyways. She was crying and trying not too for that fact. His eyes widened slightly.

"If only I could be more like Miyako and Kaoru" She said sobbing and wiping her eyes on her jacket. Brick frowned. He didn't understand but this made him EVEN MORE angry. Deciding its best to give her space, he walks away with only his thoughts.

* * *

Butch smirked as his victim left the cafeteria for reason he didn't know and didn't care. He watched as she looked pissed and looked like she was trying to find something. He had been pissed earlier because of that Mitch guy, who dared challenge him. Plus his chest tightens when the guy is with Kaoru.

Butch readied himself for the punishment he wanted to give her. He climbs out of the tree and walks toward Kaoru, who in return glares.

"Not now Butch, I'm looking for Momoko!" She says sounding genuinely upset. For some reason the plan didn't set to well with Butch now, for reasons he didn't know.

"What did your girly boy upset her too?" Butch asked with a smirk. She glared at him but nodded. He looked surprised. So Mitch upset her friend too? Damn he was a bigger ass than he was!

"Have you seen her?" She asks turning to give her attention to him. He grins again.

"What will you give me if I tell you?" Butch asked looking her up and down. She was HOT, he had to admit. And she was very fun to mess with. Maybe...suddenly he felt her slap his cheek.

"PERVERT!" Kaoru yelled angry. What is with this guy?! She just wanted to comfort Momoko, as hard as that was. And he was checking her out! Suddenly he growled and pinned her to the tree. "WHAT THE!"

"Listen here, you can't get away with doing stuff like that to me" Butch growled in her ear causing her to freeze up slightly. Butch smirks. Kaoru tries to knee him but he moves out of the way.

"Leave me alone you freak!" Kaoru yelled angrily. He moved even closer to her body making her gasp. He smirks again and she blushed. "STOP!"

"I will if you agree to go on a date with me.." Butch said surprising himself. WHAT WAS HE DOING?! He just met this girl today! But it's as if this happened before.

"FINE! Just MOVE!" Kaoru said pushing him away. She glared at him and wanted to punch him. She began to walk away from Butch, angry as hell that he did that. But a part of her blushed and felt...happy. She wanted to punch herself for that.

"Meet at the park at 7!" Butch called out feeling satisfied. 'I always get what and whoever I want..even if I have to threaten' He thought smirking inwardly.

Kaoru walked away and muttered 'Obsessed freak' under her breath. Somehow she felt the RRBZ were starting to get obsessed with them, which wasn't good. But it was just a passing thought. I mean...Boomer and Brick wouldn't get obsessed right?

Plus why was she worrying anyways?!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! ;) Any questions just ask in reviews! Keep em coming! I love your opinions! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm almost finished with my Vampire Sequel so...plus I have that other story hehe...**

**Nonetheless ENJOYSSS AND Don't forget to give me your opinions in reviews**

* * *

**TIME SKIP: After School**

Miyako and Momoko left their History class and put their stuff away at their lockers. They walked down the hall wondering if they would see Kaoru or not.

"Hello ladies" Boomer said walking up to them. Miyako groaned inwardly and Momoko blinked.

"Hey Boomer..." Momoko said carefully. She was lucky she had all that time to reevaluate herself before going back to class. She wondered if Kaoru was yelling at Mitch or not.

"If your here to make fun-"

"No!" Boomer said with widened eyes. He pulls out his notebook much to Miyako and Momoko's surprise. He shows them a picture he had been drawing. It was a green field with a farm house, some animals, and sunflowers. Miyako caught hersefl staring at it.

"Wow" Momoko said smiling slightly as she stared at the picture. Boomer smiled proudly.

"I just wanted a girl's opinion" Boomer said smiling at Miyako, who slightly blushed. "Sorry about before, if my brothers thought I was being nice..I would never hear the end of it"

Momoko and Miyako's mouth dropped slightly. They looked at each other and then studied Boomer. He was being serious. DEAD serious.

"You mean, you teasing me was all an act?" Miyako asked with short hope. Boomer smirked.

"Well you are fun to tease, but ya" Boomer said putting the notebook up. Momoko looked around and was relieved to see Brick was no where near her.

"I have a great idea!" Momoko said gleefully. Boomer and Miyako looked at her slightly confused. She smiles at them. "Lets go grab Natsuki-kun and go to Sakurako's cafe!"

"Sounds good to me, are you going?" Boomer smiled turning to Miyako. She raised an eyebrow at his behavior but nodded. Miyako couldn't help but worry about her best friend though. She knows that Natsuki-san doesn't really like her.

"Perfect! YAY! Wait..." Momoko paused and then face palmed. "Natsuki-kun is at the soccer party" Miyako sweat dropped with a smile. "Well...I'm going anyways"

"Okay then we should go" Miyako said smiling. They walk out of the school together and ignore the curious stares.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Mitch grinned running and hugging her. Kaoru laughed slightly and hit his arm.

"You don't have to hug me" Kaoru said grinning. "But...I'm still mad at you" Kaoru's grinned turned to an evil one, making Mitch pale. Kaoru grabbed some ice and dropped it down his shirt.

"AH SHIT!" Mitch cursed jumping around. He knew something was coming, since he made her best friend cry and all, but damn. Kaoru laughed at him and adressed her team mates.

"Let this be a lesson to leave Momoko and Miyako alone" She joked bowing before everyone, who laughed with her. Natsuki put an arm around Mitch playfully.

"Let the party beginnnn" He sang out.

* * *

"Brick?" Butch asked blinking. He had been walking away wondering what was wrong with him when he seen his orange haired triplet. He looked angry still.

"Oh, hey Butch. You heading to the apartment?" Brick asked with his hands in his pockets. Butch walked beside him.

"Yeah, guess what?" Butch says with a grin. "Kaoru is going on a date with me" Brick looked at him wide eyed.

"You? DATING?! Wow...and what happened to messing with her?" Brick questioned raising an eyebrow. Butch's face turned pink.

"I think I like her...well obviously I do or I wouldn't have..." Butch paused thinking about how he pinned Kaoru to the tree. Brick raised another eyebrow until Butch fills him in, making Brick's eyes widen.

"Dude now she is gonna think you are obsessed.." Brick said and couldn't help but grin. Butch frowned paling a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do that" Butch said shrugging. "Oh well...Lets just head back together, where is Boomer?"

"I have no idea, probably drawing somewhere alone" Brick said thinking. 'What if he was with that Miyako-chick?' Brick thought. I never thought my brothers would start liking someone. 'But that is werid...cause I might like Momoko...' Brick blushed slightly.

* * *

"Hello there Momoko, Miyako" Sakurako smiled and then her face paled when she saw Boomer. Boomer smiled and waved shyly. "Y-You...a-are-"

"Dont worry, he is with us!" Momoko said smiling. She sat down on the stool, Miyako and Boomer sitting next to her. Sakurako seemed to lighten up and looked at them.

"Well, the usual or somethign different?" She asked smiling again. Momoko thought for a minute.

"Can I have some strawberry tarts?" Momoko asked knowing those would cheer her up.

"Umm a peach smoothie?" Miyako said giving it thought. Boomer stared at her. 'How come I never noticed how cute she is?' He thought blushing. 'She must think I'm childish...after what I did'

"Umm same as Miyako" Boomer said blushing. He took out his notebook and grabbed a pencil. Sakurako went to work and Momoko noticed what Boomer was doing.

"You sure like drawing, Boomer" Momoko said with a smile. Boomer nodded feeling shy all of a sudden. Miyako giggled.

"I like drawing too, I sometimes draw my own outfits" Miyako tells Boomer causing his eyes to widen. 'So not only cute, but artistic?' He thought smiling.

Sakurako delivered their orders and went to some other groups with a smile on her face. Miyako slurps the smoothie while humming happily, Boomer sipping it and falling in love with it.

"Delicious!" He says with star eyes. Miyako giggles and starts a conversation with him about the cafe. Momoko grabs a strawberry tart and looks at Miyako and Boomer. 'They look cute together...if only he wasn't a rowdy..but hey isn't bad' Momoko thought suddenly feeling sad. She stared at the straw berry tart until Miyako noticed.

"Momoko-chan? You hardly touched it, are you okay?" Miyako asked with worry. Boomer cocked his head at Momoko. 'I wonder if Brick did anything to her' He thought. Momoko felt her eyes sting but she tried to smile for Miyako.

"I-I'm fine..." Momoko stuttered and Miyako frowned. Boomer moved his smoothie out of the way and almost reached over Miyako.

"Hey you can tell us, I wont tell anyone else" Boomer said smiling. Miyako stared at him in shock, Momoko looking at him in surprise.

"Well..I'm just having confident issues" Momoko admitted making Miyako gasp slightly.

"Momoko your always confident, tell me whats really wrong?" Miyako asked her face turning into worry. Momoko sighed and felt her emotions driving her crazy.

"I'm not as pretty at you! I want to be loved too, I just want Natsuki-kun to notice me...no one does...I just wish I were you" Momoko said feeling the tears rolling down her cheek. Miyako looked at her in shock. 'How long has she been feeling this way?' She wondered.

"Momoko...you don't need to be like me, if you be yourself the guy that has something to do with you will only want YOU" Miyako cheered and took Momoko's hand. "Besides...I wish I were more like you, your never scared to be yourself...while I'm s-sorta shy"

"YOU want to be like ME?!" Momoko asked shocked. Miyako nodded happily. Boomer smiled at them both.

"I have to agree with Miyako-chan, when a guy falls in love with you, you'll know its because your you" Boomer said shocking the girls yet again.

"Don't you mean 'if' a guy falls in love with me?" Momoko frowned slightly. Boomer laid some cash down and grabbed his things. He looked at the girls with another smile.

"Nope, I mean when" He repeated smiling like Miyako. "Thanks for giving me a chance, usually people just assume things. See ya tomorrow" He added while looking at Miyako at the last word. He walks out and out of sight. Miyako turned to Momoko.

"Aww he is so nice" She said smiling. Momoko nodded with another smile. She hugged Miyako and they both giggled. "Your welcome"

"Who knew that our first guy friend would be Boomer?" Momoko said staring off into space. "He probably isn't all bad."

"I wonder if he will pick on me when his brothers are around?" Miyako frowned looking into space too. Momoko shrugged and disagreed. They both smiled until they noticed how much cash he had laid down on the stool.

Boomer paid for ALL their stuff. (how nice ;D)

* * *

Boomer sighed as he opened the apartment door and closed it slowly. Butch was on the couch and Brick was reading some book. Boomer sat on the couch with them.

"Hey Booms, where have ya been?" Butch asked finishing a doughnut he was eating. Boomer lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I was with Miyako and Momoko" Boomer replied not noticing Brick's narrowed eyes.

"Why were you with Momoko?" Brick asked feeling a bit jealous. Butch grinned at him. Boomer looked at them and decided to be brave.

"I'm their friend now, so I'm not pranking them anymore..." Boomer said and immediately got wrestled with by Butch. "Ah Butch!"

"Sooo your going all wimp on us?" Butch teased and Boomer frowned. Boomer got out of his grasp and grabbed his bag. He turned before walking out.

"You might be content to be alone for the rest of your lives" Boomer paused. "But I don't...I want friends...REAL friends...people I don't have to keep proving myself too"

Brick and Butch's eyes widened before they looked at each other. Did Boomer really feel that way? They didn't mean to make him feel like that. "Boomer..."

Boomer looks at them and then walks to his bedroom, almost slamming the door. Butch looked at Brick, who had flinched.

"Looks like we have to make it up to him" Brick said smiling weakly. Butch nodded, feeling bad. "Follow me Butch" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" Butch asked as they went to the front door. Brick wrote a note for Boomer and then opened the door.

"We are going to get something nice for him" Brick said walking out with Butch following behind.

* * *

Kaoru walked out of the school with Mitch and Natsuki. They had fun with the party, mostly telling soccer stories and making fun of each other.

"Oh no way, cool" Natsuki said grabbing a newspaper off the cement. Mitch and Kaoru laughed at him. He reads hte page with a big smile on his face. "The PPGZ stopped Sedusa"

"Don't they always?" Kaoru grinned feeling pride swell up inside her. Mitch and Natsuki looked love struck, making her raise an eyebrow. "Hello?"

"That Blossom is soo cool" Natsuki said staring. Mitch shook his head. "If only I could date her..."

"Nu uh...Buttercup is so hot" Mitch said and Kaoru blushed. What...WHAT THE?! Her best friend thinks her alter ego is hot?! Kaoru frowned looking at them.

"So that's who.." Kaoru trailed off with a groan. They looked at her confused. "You only have eyes for Blossom then?" Natsuki laughed

"Yeah who else would there be?" Natsuki asked raising an eyebrow. Kaoru sighed. Poor Momoko, why does she like him? He is a jerk even if he doesn't mean to or know it.

"Blossom is way outta your league" Kaoru said hitting his arm. Natsuki pouts and shakes his head.

"Maybe it could happen, you never know" He says with Mitch nodding in the background. Mitch scanned the newspaper.

"I don't know who I like more, you or Buttercup" Mitch said out loud. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Your not even friends with her" Kaoru said crossing her arms. "Besides, I'm cooler than Buttercup" Mitch grinned and laughed.

"Your right" Mitch said while Natsuki laughed at them. "Well see ya Kaoru, text ya later?" Kaoru nodded at the two guys before turning to go home. She walked a few steps and sighed. DING. She took out her phone and looked at the message.

_~Me and Miyako just made a new friend!~ Momoko_

Kaoru smirked shaking her head at her hyper friend and wrote a reply.

_~Aww and replaced me? haha jk...who is it?~ Kaoru_

Kaoru walked past an GAME STOP store and decided to see if they had any new games her and her brothers could play. DING

_~It's Boomer, he is pretty sweet to us...~ Momoko_

Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief. They befriended Boomer? What the hell was the matter with them?! Oh..but she has a date with Butch...even though that wasn't her fault.

_~What the hell Momoko? He is a Rowdy!~ Kaoru_

"Kaoru?" A surprised voice makes her look up. She sees Butch looking at her and Brick staring at her in surprise.

"Oh hey..." She said narrowing her eyes. "What are you two doing here?" They grinned and held up a video game. Kaoru smirked.

"What about you?" Butch asked casually. Kaoru blinked. What was with his character change? Could it be that he...knew he freaked her out? DING. Kaoru ignored it.

"Same..." Kaoru said carefully. "umm is that an art set?" Kaoru pointed to a bag that had a art set in it. Brick smiled sheepishly.

"Gift for Boomer" He said grinning. Kaoru shook her head. DING. Kaoru looked at her phone.

_~Boomer is very nice, you'll seeeee~ Momoko_

_~I'm sure you might be his friend too~ Momoko_

Kaoru groaned and they lifted an eyebrow. "Momoko is messaging me.."

"That's Momoko?" Brick asked with surprise. Kaoru nodded while looking around the store. "Oh...well we should go, umm bye"

"Yea...see ya at 7" Butch smiled before walking out with his brother. Kaoru blinked.

"Yea...see ya?" Kaoru said surprised that she just had a normal conversation with ROWDYS. She looked around and smiled. The new Call of Duty game should work for now. Kaoru grabs it and studies it before paying for it. She walks out and grabs her phone.

~Tell Mom that I don't need dinner and that I'll be home later..I got something to do, will ya Dai?~ Kaoru

With that she smiles again and starts to run. She would try to escape Butch the first chance she got.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Boomer looked up from his desk and stared at the door. 'Should I talk to them yet? I practically blew up in their faces' Boomer thought frowning.

"C...Come in" Boomer muttered while hiding his eyes with the shadow. Brick and Butch enter and jump on his bed causing him to stare at them in surprise.

"If you don't already love us you will nowww" Butch said in a high pitch voice while Brick laughed. Boomer raised an eyebrow at his brother's behavior. He stand up from his desk and smiles slightly.

"DO I even want to know..?" He asked hesitating. They laughed and threw a blue bag at him. It hits his chest and he grabs it before it falls. When he peeks inside it his heart stops. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Brick said smirking. They sit up straight on his bed and grin at each other at their youngest triplets reaction. Boomer studied the art kit with star eyes.

"So do you love us again or what?" Butch said wiggling his eyebrows. Brick shook his head grinning and they shared a laugh. When they looked at Boomer again he had a serious expression, he was putting the stuff on his desk.

"Booms- AHHH" Brick yelled when Boomer pounced on them and put them in a head lock. He was laughing and Butch stared at him in surprise. They began wrestling until Boomer pushed Butch of the bed with a simple WACK.

"..." Brick and Boomer stared at Butch's defeated form and they all burst out laughing. Butch gets up with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Your laughing now girly boys" He said and they sweat dropped and ran from him. Butch had _that_ playful aura around him and they feared for their lives (Not really) Butch managed to trip Brick who accidentally pushed Boomer and somehow they all landed in funny forms. Brick's face was on the carpet, Boomer's chin was on the carpet with his arms outward and Butch was on stomach with his legs flailed.

They stared at each other for a minute until they broke into laughter.

"Hey guys...?" Boomer asked as they were recovered and sitting against the hall's wall. Brick and Butch stopped chuckling and stared at him.

"Yea? What is it Booms?" Brick asked while messing with the carpet. Boomer knew his brothers would think he was paranoid and weird but he wanted to get it off his chest.

"Promise that our relationship will always be close?" Boomer asked looking at them with doubt. Butch and Brick's eyes widened completely. They stared at each other in a few seconds of silence.

"Of course" Butch said surprising Boomer and Brick. Butch smiled with closed eyes. "After all we are triplets" Boomer smiled and Brick grinned.

"You guys are SO corny!" Brick grinned rolling his eyes.

"That's what happens when your related to Boomer" Butch said jabbing a thumb at Boomer. Boomer blushed slightly.

"HEY!" He barked and they ran for it, secretly smiling.

(Awww what a cute CORNY anime moment)

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed...;D Butch and Kaoru's date next...Brick comforts Momoko next chapter as well..**

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT! HEHE! REVIEWWSSS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Neh, Kaoru are you ready for your date?**

**Kaoru: -.- like I said, I'm running first chance i get!**

**Momoko: EHHH A DATE?!**

**Kaoru: O.O...thanks...thanks alot Miku..**

**Me: eeehhehehehe ^.^**

**Miyako: Hey where are the boys?**

**Momoko: Out for a cake run? :D**

**Kaoru: No, thats only you... T_T**

**Me: Who wants the disclaimer?**

**Bunny: SHE DOESNT OWN ANYONE IN THE STORY ONLY MADE UP CHARACTERS AND YES ITS ACTUALLY ME, BUNNY**

**Everyone: O.O  
**

**Kiki-chan: Hey minna!**

**Me: KIKI-CHAN!**

**Miyako: Ohayo Kiki-chan, we heard a lot about you ^.^**

**Bunny: ^.^" Let's not get distracted...**

**Kaoru: You're the last one to be talking!**

**Me: :D Read and review my friends :) **

* * *

**(ON FACEBOOK CHAT WITH MIYAKO AND MOMOKO) **

**Miyako:** Hey Momoko-chan, have you heard from Kaoru-chan?

**Momoko:** I texted her, but then she told me she was busy and to not bother her! CAN YOU BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT TO ME?!

**Miyako**: ^.^" You girls are always arguing about something...

**Momoko**: Eh? You think so?

**Miyako:** You haven't noticed? O.O

...

**Miyako:** Momoko-chan?...Are you alright?

**Momoko:** He did it...he actually did it...

**Miyako:** Nani? O.o

**Momoko:** THAT BRICK! HE SENT ME A FRIEND REQUEST! IS HE STUPID?!

**Miyako:** O.O M-Momoko-chan calm down...maybe you should accept

**Momoko:** NANDASTE?!

**Miyako:** Nvm...:X

* * *

**(Oh the randomness lol...TO KAORU AND BUTCH) **

"Hey Butch..." Kaoru said sighing as she reached the top of the hill. The park was lit up with street lights and the stars were out. Butch laid against a tree staring at the sky until SHE came. She looked so cute...beautiful and _sexy_ even._  
_

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She didn't bother changing since she didn't wanna go on the date at all. Butch, the nastiest of the RRBZ, was sitting there staring at her.

"Yo.." He said causally and turned away. She blinked and walked a little closer.

"What are we doing...? Or can I just go home?" Kaoru asked staring at him. She felt a little awkward...though she didn't bother to change...HE did. He wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it with a skull on the back, dark blue jeans with chains and black slick shoes. 'Just like a bad boy' Kaoru thought rolling her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was blushing. She turned around quickly making Butch cock his head.

"Leave already? Where is the fun in that Sekushi-chan?" He said grinning at the nickname. Kaoru blushed a little more and looked at him in disbelief. **(A/N: Sekushi means 'Sexy' in Japanese)**

"Don't EVER call me that, jackass!" Kaoru yelled narrowing her eyes. Butch pouted and crossed his arms making Kaoru's heart fluttered. 'What the hell is happening to me?!'

"Whatever you say Sekushi" Butch replied with a smirk at the end. Kaoru's eyes twitched and she began to walk down the hill. "EH?! Where are you going Sekushi-chan?" He got up and followed her.

"Don't follow me!" Kaoru said glaring. "You're so weird!" Butch laughed throwing back his head.

"So is 98% of the population, sweet heart" He said with a genuine grin. Kaoru fought against her inner self and huffed.

"Whatever, can I go now?"

"No Sekushi-chan, we have a date" He said eyeing her. Kaoru frowned.

"Then WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?!" She yelled at him and he put his hands up for innocence.

"Okay, okay...we are eating!" He said proudly. Kaoru gave him a 'say what now?' face. "I made the food myself"

"YOU? COOKING?! BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaoru laughed loudly feeling tears coming on. Can you imagine Butch in an apron and cooking?!

"DONT LAUGH!" Butch yelled defensively. Kaoru leaned on the tree and put her hands up.

"BAHAHAHAHA GOMEN!"

"..." Butch stared at her smile as she laughed and felt his mouth wiggle. God now he was going to laugh at himself? He held it in until she finally calmed down.

"Ahh...that was a good laugh..." She smiled. "Now...ahaha what are we eating?" Butch shook his head and pulled out a basket.

"Do you like bacon and eggs?" He asked feeling stupid. Kaoru stared at him like he asked what 2 plus 2 meant.

"Seriously...I LOVE THEM!" Kaoru's face lit up. "ITS MY FAVORITE!" Butch's face lit up and he grinned opening the basket.

"Same here, bacon is the best!"

* * *

"Look at this Boomer!" Brick yelled after his brother. Boomer rolled his eyes having only been on Brick's bed drawing a sketch.

"I'm right here no need to yell"

"Momoko is on Facebook, so is your Miyako chick" Brick said spinning in his seat to grin at his youngest triplet. Boomer's face flooded all colors.

"M-Miyako i-isn't my c-chick!"

"Whatever, I sent Momoko a friend request"

"She will definitely decline" Boomer sweat dropped and Brick laughed. They both paused.

_'Momoko Akatsutsumi accepted your friend request' _

"You were saying?" Brick grinned smugly at his blonde triplet. Said boy sighs and rolls his eyes. Brick stared at the screen and decided to look at Momoko's profile.

"I thought you weren't interested in Momoko, Brick?" Boomer asked raising an eyebrow. Brick turned to glare at Boomer.

"She is just my new pet project"

"Ummm pet project?" Boomer questioned with a slight frown and tilting his head.

"Meaning my new victim,duh! This girl has the best reactions!" Brick chuckled while studying the screen. Boomer frowned and set his pencil down.

"Brick, Momoko is my friend now so if you do anything to her I won't forgive you" He said narrowing his eyes at his brother. Brick's eyes widened slightly and some sick feeling settled in his stomach.

"Is she so important to you?" Brick asked blinking. Boomer blushed again.

"Don't take it the wrong way! She is just my friend, plus I like someone else" Boomer replied feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Miyako, right?" Brick asked smirking. Boomer thought about it and didn't want Brick or Butch to mess with her. 'I'll just lie, no harm in that right?'

"No someone else" Boomer said crossing his arms. Brick nearly flew out of his chair in shock.

"WHO?!"

"A girl named non'ya" Boomer grinned. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Funny. Very mature" Brick said turning to the screen. 'Maybe I should message Momoko later, when the boys aren't here' He thought with a smile.

* * *

"And that's how Boomer got stuck in the ladies bathroom" Butch said as they both laughed. They finished their meals early because they both loved it so much.

"I never thought Boomer would be so much like Miyako, except with girls" Kaoru laughed. She hated to admit it, but she was having a good time. Though it was getting late.

"Hey Sekushi-chan-"

"Kaoru..., I said don't call me that!" Kaoru growled at him which only increased his smirk.

"It is what it is" He said raising his chin and chuckling. Kaoru shook her head. She'll just get him later for that. Plus she would have run by now but this bad ass actually cooks GOOD.

"Whatever, just don't or you'll lose a few teeth" Kaoru threatened. Butch shook his head with a laugh. This girl reminds him of himself.

"Oh you got some pepper on your chin" Butch said staring at it. Kaoru froze as he placed his thumb there and rubbed it off. She blushed when it looked like he was leaning in.

'Oh no...don't...DONT! Just like Narushima tried-'

"NO!" Kaoru shouted and pushed him away. She stared at his surprise reaction and got embarrassed. She got up and ran off towards her house.

"Kaoru! KAORU!" Butch called out and stopped after he noticed there was no stopping her now. What happened just now? He was only cleaning her chin off...oh but I guess that was too awkward.

'Just what was that?' Butch asked himself.

* * *

**Momoko: **I can't believe you talked me into accepting that request T_T

**Miyako:** Now now... ^.^"

**Momoko:** He has to be the worst guy...nothing like my Natsuki-sempai! *U*

**Miyako:** Momoko-chan...maybe you'd be happier without him...

**Momoko:** EH?! First Kaoru now you?! But I love Natsuki-sempai!

**Miyako.**...Don't hate me for this but...I don't think you do...

**Momoko:** N-nani? Why would you say such a thing?!

**Miyako:** I think you like Natsuki-kun but your more in love with the 'Idea' of love ^.^

**Momoko:**...I really like Sempai...I do!

**Miyako**: Well I'm not very smart anyways hehe, gomenasai Momoko-chan. I have to go do homework, Sayonara Momoko-chan! :)

**Miyako's status:** Offline

Momoko sat in her pink cushion chair and blankly stared at the messages between her and Miyako. Her laptop was in her lap.

"...In love with the idea of love...?" Momoko frowned and covered her eyes with the shade.

"..Oh Miyako...how would you feel...?"

PING!

Momoko looked up and gasped at her new message.

**Brick:** Hey Princess, what are you doing on so late? ;)

Momoko snorted and debated whether or not to reply. And if so...what should she say?

**Momoko: **Its only 8:47 p.m and don't call me Princess!

**Brick:** Why not? I thought all chicks liked nicknames?

**Momoko**: Not from you they don't! Especially not you!

**Brick:** You know it hurts when you say things like that...:(

...

**Brick:** Hey...I'm curious about something...

**Momoko:** What is it now? T_T

**Brick:** Is it true your crazy about this Natsuki guy or something? O.o

Momoko blinked back her surprise. How did he find out about it?! Oh maybe it was rumors, she was sometimes the center of them.

**Brick:** Momoko? You still there?

**Momoko:** Erhh...yes...I like him, why? If you mess with him I wont forgive you! :I

...

**Brick's status:** Offline

"Huh?" Momoko said out loud. She shook her head and yawned. Better get some homework done, a shower, and sleep...well maybe a snack or too before hitting the hay.

Momoko logs out, pondering her conversation with Brick and the words Miyako spoke.

* * *

"Tadiama! (I'm back)" Butch says walking through the door sluggishly. He pauses when he sees Boomer peeking around the corner of the hall. Brick was sitting on the couch with an angry frown on his face. His eyes were covered by the shade and the 'family' laptop was on the ground.

"Hey what the hell, that laptop wasn't easy to come by" Butch said narrowing his eyes at Brick. Brick's fists were clenched and his jaw tight.

"B-Brick? Whats-"

"I'M SICK OF YOU ASKING ME WHATS WRONG BOOMER! NOTHING...I SAID NOTHING IS WRONG!" Brick screamed as he ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. Boomer flinched and stared at Butch.

"He always was a hot head...stupid red heads..." Butch said staring back at Boomer. Boomer frowned.

"What could make him that upset?" Boomer asked. Butch looked around the couch and found the source.

_'Erhh...yes...I like him,why? If you mess with him I won't forgive you! :I' _

"Oh..." Butch said turning to Boomer after shutting off the laptop.

"What?"

"I thought he said he was never going to fall in love..."

* * *

**Me: Thats a wrap! Not a taco wrap but a movie type wrap...end of chapie wrap!**

**Kaoru: We get it! YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!**

**Me: Noooo I made you UNEASY**

**Momoko: Why T_T...and Why does Miyako sound like a wise old woman?**

**Miyako:...**

**Me: It is what it is...ehhh Kaoru;D**

**Kaoru: *chases me around***

**Miyako: A-Ano...enjoy the chapter and review please, desu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyako: Ohayo minna! Miku-chan apologies for the wait! **

**Brick: Yes, her laptop's battery died so now she has to wait an buy a new one -.-**

**Momoko: How much do they cost? O.O**

**Boomer: Umm 25$?**

**Butch: No...I doubt that Boomer T_T**

**Kaoru: Aren't we supposed to let Momoko and Brick fuss?**

**Momoko: Huh? Nani?**

**Miyako: Hai its a story based on you guys ^.^**

**Momoko&Brick: NANI?!**

**Boomer: Hai hai! So let's get on with the story! **

* * *

_**Some of life's best lessons are learned at the worst times ~Momoko :) (collaboration with bunniefan001x3)**_

**Next day at School **

Butch and Boomer sweat dropped as they followed behind their red-haired triplet. He was seething still, with a red aura around him and a menacing frown. They girls in the area fled and the boys tried to put on a brave face.

"Hey Butch, maybe we should cheer him up?" Boomer suggested looking at Butch. Butch laughed.

"Sure, if you want to die Boomer, be my guest"

"That's terrible" Boomer said scared. Brick was wearing a white tank with a red open vest, dark blue jeans and red shoes, and of course he was wearing his special hat. Boomer was wearing a white t-shirt with a Abercrombie blue hoodie jacket with blue jeans, blue shoes and blue bracelets. Butch was wearing a skull black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes with sunglasses and his iPod in his pockets.

Boomer was whining to Butch and they both didn't even notice a group of girls at the front waiting for them with heart eyes. Uh oh... they thought.

"AHH THE JOJO BROTHERS! KAWAII!"

"BUTCH NICE BODY!"

"BOOMER I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"BRICK! BE MY BAD BOY!"

"LOOK THIS WAY!"

"YOUR SO HOT!"

"HEYY!"

"Here it comes.." Boomer and Butch said simultaneously. Brick shot his head up with the most menacing 'I don't care' face in history. The girls shrunk and immediately flew back.

"Damn girls, don't they understand its unattractive to hover?!" Brick growled while breaking a pencil. Boomer sweat dropped.

"I agree" Boomer said and his face lit up as Momoko and Miyako started walking with Kaoru, all of them heading towards the boys. Momoko was wearing a Justice pink shirt with 3 red hearts on the side, light pink skirt and pink flats with a heart necklace. Some of her hair was pinned back and she was wearing a shorter bow than her favorite one.

Miyako was wearing a light blue tank with a blue skirt, blue flip flops and blue bracelets (hehe like they planned?). Her hair was in the same two pigtails adorned with blue lacy ribbons.

Kaoru wore a strapless black shirt that went to her breasts and a green vet over it with dark blean jeans to her knees and green shoes. Her hair was down and layered as usually, pieces flowing with the wind.

"Hello Boomer" Miyako and Momoko greeted with a smile. Kaoru awkwardly stood beside them as to avoid Butch. Momoko noticed this and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Hello girls" Boomer smiled back. Brick raised an eyebrow and turned to avoid Momoko, who lifted an eyebrow.

"Sup Kaoru...?" Butch asked awkwardly. He still wanted to know what happened to her on their date.

"Yeah...hey..." Kaoru said with a small blush. This was awkward...way too awkward. The bell rang soon after and Miyako got ready, also handing Kaoru her bag.

"Say Miyako, can we walk together?" Boomer asked with a very small blush. Miyako didn't catch it and smiled.

"Sure"

"You want to walk together, Kaoru?" Butch asked and Kaoru shrugged while following him. Boomer and Miyako stopped for Momoko, who was staring at Brick with a frown.

"Momoko-chan, you coming?" Boomer asked feeling nervous about leaving her alone with Brick. Momoko gave a small smile.

"I'll catch up" She said and Boomer led Miyako away. As soon as they left she turned to Brick. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" He said glaring at her. That took her back with a surprise. She hadn't done anything to him yet!

"Hey what's your problem?" She asked trying not to sound to mean about it. Brick huffed.

"It's none of your business" He said turning to grab his bag. Momoko couldn't believe this guy! What is his problem?!

"I was just trying to be nice and wait for you, ya know! Keep this up and you won't have any friends" Momoko sighed with an annoyed look. She shouldn't have done that...she really shouldn't have provoked him.

"What like you? You only have two friends who don't even fit your image you loser, and by the way what's with you trying to look all pretty just for that Natsuki-ass?! He will NEVER like you!" Brick shouted, panting a little once he finished. He blinked in surprise at his own words. GAH THIS IS GREAT! He is a HOT HEAD and she happened to be there when he blew! Great now what is he going to do?!

Momoko stared at him with wide eyes that seemed to be getting wider. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at her clothes.

"I just...I...thought..." Momoko cried while putting her hands on her eyes. "Y-You're a j-jerk but your r-right! W-Who am I k-kidding even with the b-best clothes I could never m-match up to Miyako and K-Kaoru!"

"Wait...look Momoko-" Brick's eyes widened as she hugged him and cried into his vest. On-goers looked in surprise and most gasped. Brick's eyes softened and he hugged her back. She was right though, he was a jerk.

"Don't listen to someone like me, Momoko. I was just angry..and you were here..." He assured while she sobbed. He felt terrible now, screw any angry feeling. She should be slapping him, punching him, cussing him out but she was showing her weak side.

'How long has she felt like this?' He wondered while staring at Momoko's tear-stained face.

* * *

"Minna look at this!" Some girl said coming into the classroom. She showed pictures on her phone that made Brick look like he was hugging and cuddling Momoko (which he sorta was...lol.)

"NANI?!" Himeko said growling. Her and her followers growled. "That Momoko using her feminine charms to claim Brick! He is mine-"

"Ahem..." The group coughed.

"-ours! We are the Brick Jojo fan club!"

"Looks like we need to make her pay for flirting with our Brick, President"

"Definitely...I got the perfect plan girls..." Himeko laughed evilly while the girls giggled/snickered. And this will be the perfect chance for Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru to notice me!

* * *

**(In the kitchen's washroom, they are skipping 1st period lol) **

"So, how bout now? Feeling better?" Brick asked while Momoko wiped her face on a towel. Her eyes were still a bit swollen but not red anymore.

"Hai...arigato Brick.." She said putting the towel away and sitting on the counter beside him. He blushed a little at their closeness. "Seriously, I owe you one for not letting the class see me cry"

"I-Its no problem, so stop thanking me already" Brick blushed. Momoko stared at him in surprise and giggled. "What?!"

"Nothing, here I thought you were a heartless jerk" She said while Brick fell to the floor anime style. Momoko sweat dropped. She bent down and helped him up. "Why were you so mean to me before?"

"Because its fun getting reactions out of you, and I'm still going to do it!" He said crossing his arms. Momoko paused. She looked around and her face brightened.

"I'm going to make you something!" She cheered randomly. Brick's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Hah?!"

"A strawberry shortcake!" Momoko said sticking her tongue out. She grabbed the milk, flour, and eggs...and blender, pans, and a huge bowl.

"H-Honto?!(Really) I love that!" Brick said with surprise. Momoko turned with the cutest (In Brick's opinion) smile ever.

"That's great! Mine too!" She giggled while already starting with the milk, flour and eggs. She looked in surprise as Brick tied an apron on himself.

"I'll help too" He said smiling, making Momoko blush. She turned a bit in surprise at the reaction she had. 'What is this feeling?'

They began working and found they can both cook well together, or at least that is..they follow directions well together. Momoko noticed that she has never cooked with a guy before. The thought alone made her blush. Maybe Brick isn't such a bad guy, I mean...he can cook after all..

"Can you hand me the baking soda?" Brick asked her while trying a fingertip of the cake mix. Momoko got out of her daydream and tried to reach for it.

"It's too high!" Momoko complained puffing out her cheeks. She paused in surprise when Brick leaned over her and grabbed it, his chest hitting her back. Momoko's face turned full red. Brick, being oblivious to it, started mixing in the baking soda with the baking powder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brick finally asked. He noticed how red her face was and blinked. Momoko froze and felt embarrassed.

"Y-Yes I need to go find s-something!" She sputtered while fleeing. Brick grinned after her. Maybe he is finally making an effect on her. 'Is this what it feels like to like someone?' He thought while staring at he cake mix.

'Okay...alright...I've SEEN abs and stuff before but it is SOO different to FEEL them!' Momoko thought while clenching her eyes shut. Why was she acting this way with BRICK?! Why not, Natsuki-sempai? What is wrong with her? Doesn't she love Natsuki-kun? So why does she respond this way?

'...Maybe I like both...?' She thought opening her eyes. She gasped and started hitting her head. 'STUPID STUPID STUPID! THERE IS NO WAY!'

Brick, who was watching from afar, sweat dropped at her actions. 'Just what is she thinking about?'

"Hey Momoko, I'm almost done" He called out. She blinked and put her hands behind her.

"E-ehehehe...o-okay..Coming!" She exclaimed while running back over to him. 'I gotta stop acting this way...'

* * *

"...I'm gonna kill him" Kaoru said with the shade covering her eyes. Butch slowly but surely backed away from her, Boomer holding Miyako back from the evil aura. Miyako sweat dropped with a frown. Momoko's locker had been vandalized somehow.

Across Momoko's locker was the sentence: **"I LOVE YOU MY NATSUKI-SEMPAI! "** In red graffiti... People going down the hall after 1st period started to stared and make fun of Momoko.

"She goes that far for Natsuki?"

"Man she is creepy"

"I feel sorry for the dude"

"And I thought she couldn't get any weirder"

"HEY SHUT UP!" Kaoru growled at the people making fun of her. She started walking to them with Butch holding her back and everyone fled scared for their life.

Everyone thinks that she did it herself. But Kaoru and Miyako think that Brick did it. Speaking of which...

"Thanks a lot Brick" Momoko giggled as they walked down the hall towards her locker. Brick smiled at her and nodded. Kaoru glared at Brick from where she was. Once Momoko and Brick got to her locker, Momoko yells. Brick gasps as he recognizes his red graffiti paint anywhere.

"OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS?!" She said in shock. She turned to Kaoru and Miyako with wide eyes. Her face turns red. 'Oh god, who all seen this?!'

Brick pleaded to her with his eyes that he doesn't know anything about it, but she wasn't looking.

'It wasn't me!' He thought desperately. 'Why does this have to happen NOW?! I was just getting on her good side, dammit!'

* * *

**Momoko: NANADASTE?! *glaring***

**Me: Hey guys...yeah this is bad...Himeko is framing Brick so Momoko wont like him...Sorry its a little short, got laptop problems... *sweatdrop***

**Brick: *seething***

**Momoko: *sweat drop* Please, somebody, anybody, help me...**

**Me: All you red fans need to get out your pitchforks! :3**

**Brick: Its time to fry Himeko! Who's with me?!**

**Me&Momoko: O.O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys! I found out that at my school...FANFICTION ISNT BLOCKED! ;'D**

**Boomer: YAY!Wait...yay?**

**Brick: *pushes Boomer* Its the RED's TURN!**

**Blossom: Everyone always says the 'Red's' but I'M PINK!**

**Me: Oh well...its easier :D Back to the story! Thanks for waiting :(**

* * *

_~"I love those random memories that make me smile no matter what is going on in my life"~ Bubbles/Miyako_

"Momoko!" Brick yelled as she ran down the hallway. Miyako and Kaoru only paused in a moment of shock at her reaction. Well...not so much her reaction because that was understandable, but at the fact she had ran past them so fast.

"Momoko!" Kaoru yelled running after her, leaving Miyako and the boys dumbfounded. Miyako blinked at the locker one more time and sighed.

"Why does someone have to go this far? Its such a stupid thing..." Miyako said putting her hands on her face. "Who could have done this?"

"I promise, it wasn't me! I was with her, so it wasn't-"

"-Me, we get it bro...chillax" Butch said with a sweat drop. Boomer walked up to the locker.

"But this is your red spray paint Brick, I don't understand..." Boomer said turning to Brick, who in return sighed with a tick mark.

"I left all my grafitti stuff in MY locker..someone got into it" He stated like he already knew for sure. He paused as if he realized something. "Why am I even here?"

With that Brick broke into a run leaving his brothers with the confused popular blonde. Said girl looks at Boomer with a apologetic smile and walks into the office.

"What do you think blondie is doing?" Butch asked very curious why she left it up to Kaoru to cheer Momoko up. Before Boomer could answer some teachers were rounding the corner. "Shit!" Butch grabbed Boomer and ran to hide, so they wouldn't be caught skipping.

"Why? Just why?" Boomer said with narrowed eyes. Butch let out a brief chuckle and shrugged.

"Let's go bro..."

* * *

"Kaoru *hic* I bet *hic* everyone seen that! Even Natsuki-sempai *sniff*" Momoko sputtered once Kaoru reached her outside of the school.

"Who gives a damn about that Natsuki?! Don't worry about him!" Kaoru said angrily. Momoko cried a little more and Kaoru sighed.

"Look Miyako is going to talk to the Principal for you, everything will be okay" She said surprising Momoko, who looked up in time to see one of Kaoru's rare smiles.

"Okay...I just...hate this...I hate myself..." Momoko said wiping her face. Kaoru frowned.

"We just need to find out who did this to you, then...I shall kick their asses to America where violence is inevitable." Kaoru said with venom. Momoko blinked at Kaoru's accusation of America then got into a fit of giggles. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Momoko giggled. Kaoru looked at Momoko and shook her head.

"MOMOKO!"

Kaoru and Momoko turned their heads to Brick, who jumped over the stairs and ran across the yard. Once he got to her he stopped to breathe. Kaoru paused as she noticed the way he looked.

"Momoko, I'm going to find Miyako" Kaoru said patting her shoulder. Momoko cocked her head at Kaoru, who only winked while running off.

"Huff...jhust...nhot...he.." Brick muffled while panting. Momoko sweat dropped and bent down, holding his face.

"Just breathe first and then tell me" Momoko said with a serious smile. Brick paused and took 3 deep breaths.

"Its not my fault..." Brick murmured with pleading eyes. Momoko's eyes widened.

"Is that it?" She said blinking. Brick suddenly stopped. He was so worried about it and she says is that it?! Brick stood up and almost fell over. "Brick?"

"I worried for nothing!" Brick shouted to the sky, cursing himself for having such emotions. He startled Momoko, who smiled nervously.

"You w-worried?" Momoko doubted. Brick looked at her and put his hands on his knees.

"Yes, duh!" He said shaking his head. "I thought...that you would think I did it!" Momoko blinked again.

"Why would I think that?" She said with a small giggle. "You were with me silly"

"Well..its because it was my red spray paint" Brick said with pink cheeks. Momoko was taken back. It was Brick's spray paint? But he was with her when it happened so it could not have been him. So what was going on? Suddenly another thought crossed Momoko's mind that made her very happy.

"Teehee" Momoko giggled while blushing, putting her hands on her mouth. Brick raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"What now?" He asked feeling awkward, thinking she was laughing at him.

"You worried about me, hehe that's a first!" She cried with another fit of giggles. Brick's face turned red and he sat down in the grass.

"Fine next time I wont worry" He said embarrassed and a little angry. Momoko giggled some more at him and sat down on the grass with him.

"Hehe thanks for worrying about me Brick!" She said hugging his arm. Brick's face got a little more red and he turned so she wouldn't see it.

'Its worth it though' Brick thought as a small smile broke out on his face at her giggling. He didn't care if he was going insane or if anything was about to happen, he just loved this moment...and he wished he could pause it.

It was then that he realized..._'I love Momoko Akatsutusumi' _

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Himeko cursed while watching the pair from outside a window. Her followers growled with displeasure.

"What are we going to do now?! He is COMFORTING her!" One girl yelled. Himeko death glared the girl.

"I was sure the plan would work!" Another girl cursed. "Now what do we do, President?!"

"I'll tell you what we'll do~" Himeko purred while turning to her girls. She whispered the plan and all the girls gasped.

"Isn't that going too far?!"

"Yeah Himeko-sama, we can't do that!"

"And why not?!" Himeko yelled glaring. One girl, Hana, stepped forth with a pale face.

"Because, Kaoru Matsubara, will kill us! She probably is already going to!"

With that a lot of the girl's faces turned pale, including Himeko's although not as much. Himeko paused to think about it for a moment and knew that she had gotten away with the spray paint gig, and that no one would know it was her.

"S-She doesn't know it was us! And she wont find out!" Himeko said with a smug smirk. Suddenly the school over-com came on with a noise.

~Shirogane Himeko please come down to the Principal's office immediately.~

Himeko paled and looked around at he girls who gasped.

"WHO TOLD?!"

"No one did Himeko-sama!" Hana said backing up with the others. Himeko growled and walked ahead, all ready with a excuse and everything. Being rich had its purposes for a reason.

Himeko was utterly surprised to see Miyako Gotokuji, prettiest girl in school, coming out of the office looking at her with disappointment. Himeko stayed there in shock until the Principal came to get her.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kaoru said with an unbelievable smirk. Butch and Boomer's mouths were wide open. Brick and Momoko's eyes were raised high.

"I-I found out from the cameras that it was Himeko-san that did this to Momoko-chan" Miyako said turning pink from the attention. "So I told the Principal" Kaoru and Butch howled in laughter.

"You turned her in!" They laughed pointing at Miyako, who shyly nodded. Boomer shook his head and smiled.

"Wow...I didn't think she hated me that much" Momoko said looking down. Himeko...wasn't that the girl with the curly pigtails? She had tried to copy Miyako's hairstyle but it came out bad? Momoko blinked until she noticed Brick studying her curiously. She felt herself heat up and turned shyly.

'Why am I acting this way with Brick?' Momoko thought and she turned to look at him. 'He's blushing too...?'

"Momoko?" Miyako asked with a slightly worried face. Momoko turned to Miyako in surprise.

"Sorry Miyako, what was that?" She asked nervous that they would notice she just stared at Brick. Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other.

"We are going to a carnival tonight leader girl...so your coming" Kaoru stated while Butch grabbed one of her snacks. She started to try to smack him but he ran, with her chasing him.

"They look cute together" Momoko said admiring Kaoru and Butch. Boomer, Miyako, and Brick looked at them and started laughing.

"They do, don't they?" Miyako cheered with a big smile. Boomer smiled at her and looked a back at his brother.

'I wonder how me and Brick look to other people?' Momoko thought curiously. She dismissed the thought when she seen Natsuki coming out of the school.

* * *

"We are going to a carnival tonight leader girl...so your coming" Himeko heard Kaoru say. Himeko had just got in trouble but paid off the Principal, not to mention she threatened him.

"I will get her and her stupid little friends back for embarrassing me like that!" Himeko exclaimed and went off to find her limo home.

* * *

**Me: Momoko is falling in love with Brick~**

**Momoko: *blushing* NO! I'M NOT !**

**Brick: Yes you are :D**

**Me: lol she is ;D So please review and again I'm sorry about not being able to post before...no more computers for awhile :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took a month to write another chapie but at least now my laptop might be fixed! :D_**

**_Brick: THANK GOD!_**

**_Miyako: What is going to happen to Momoko-chan?_**

**_Momoko: I guess she is going to just find out T_T_**

**_Me: Basically, and I'm in such a good mood that I'll write more chapies very very soon! :-))_**

**_Momoko&Brick: Happy Reading! *turns to each other and blushes* _**

* * *

_~"When we first met I had no idea you would be so important to me"~ Momoko to Brick ;^) _

"CHOTTO(Hold up!)!" Momoko yelled at her younger sister Kuriko, who ran around the living room with her outfit. Their parents were out on a date themselves, leaving the girls alone since they were both teenagers.

"Hehe, why in such a rush?" Kuriko giggled throwing the outfit towards her. Momoko grabbed it with a tick mark and glared at Kuriko.

"I swear, its like your still 5" Momoko commented while going back up to her room. Kuriko rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell.

"Hey Momo, I'll be at the Professor's with Ken" Kuriko called out while running out the door. Momoko paused and looked down the stairs, fully aware she was alone. Her thoughts went back to when she seen Natsuki-sempai walk out of the school.

Natsuki glanced her way and immediately turned away from her, hurting her feelings. But what else would she expect? He thinks she is a self-absorbed person that is crazily obsessed with her.

DING!

Momoko jumped with a small squeak at her cell phone. She took out the pink covered thing and glanced at it.

_On our way there, so be ready. -Brick _

Oh no! She only had a few minutes! With this, Momoko runs upstairs and shoves her outfit on. It was a pink one-strap tank top with a darker pink mini skirt going mid-thigh and dark pink buckle up boots that went below her knees. She fixed some of her hair back and tied it with a small red bow.

"Ugh, Kuriko took my eyeliner!" Momoko complained to herself. She ran fast to her sister's room and found her eyeliner on the dresser. She applied it along with some pinkish brown eye-shadow that brought out the pink tints to her eyes.

BEEP! That had to be Brick's car...

Momoko smiled as she grabbed her pink mini purse and ran down the stairs to greet her friends. Suddenly as she jumped off the bottom step, butterflies started forming in her stomach. Why? She opened her door and waved, locking it behind her.

"Momoko-chan!" Miyako giggled while waving from the back window. Momoko smiled. At least they were all riding together in Brick's red Honda Civic. Momoko opened the door surprised to see the passenger seat left open to her. His brothers and her friends were in the back.

"Hop on in" Brick said with a straight face. She blushed and took the seat next to him. Brick was wearing his natural hat with a plain red hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and red converse. In fact all the rowdies had the same outfit but their colors. Interesting.

"Lets get to those coasters!" Kaoru grinned. Butch elbowed her with his own special grin and she punched him. Kaoru was wearing a green halter top with a black open vest, black fingerless gloves, and black skinny jeans with green converse.

"Hai! I just hope I can stand it without a panic attack" Miyako smiled while we all sweat dropped. Miyako was wearing a cute blue tank with a strap tying under her breasts letting the rest of it flow, white shorts and blue flip-flops. This time her hair was done it two cute braids that ended close to her belly button.

"I forgot how long your hair actually is Miyako" Momoko giggled. Miyako smiled with her and nodded her head.

"Neh, Miyako-chan you and Momoko wont get too cold?" Boomer asked blinking. Momoko and Miyako looked their outfits.

"HA! If that's so then just let them borrow your jacket" Kaoru countered while eyeing Boomer, who blushed at the thought of Miyako wearing HIS jacket.

"Yea, I'm sure he already knows" Butch rolled his eyes while Kaoru glared. Momoko smiled again and looked at Brick who was eyeing the road. Why had he been so silent? Brick seemed to know she was watching because he smiled. Momoko blushed and quickly turned to look out the window.

* * *

"BUTLER!" Himeko cried while her servants escorted her to the next limo. Her butler was there in an instant, opening the door for her. "Thank you."

While driving away Himeko smirked at her new plan to dominate against Momoko Akatsutsumi. She wont let her win tonight, Brick will be hers. 'I mean, I have every right! I'm prettier, smarter, and not to mention _sexy' _Himeko thought while grinning.

Himeko was wearing a purple mini shirt with a blue jean jacket, a blue jean mini skirt almost showing her butt and high heel boots. To anyone but her, she looks like a stripper.

"HURRY UP!" Himeko ordered her driver. "I want to be there before they get there!" The driver paled a bit and gulped.

"Y-Yes Himeko-sama!"

"Hmph!" Himeko huffs while crossing her arms. An evil smirk forms on her ugly face as she contemplates the pain Momoko will be in after this night.

'Fall Momoko, fall and never stand up again!' Himeko thought while giggling to herself.

* * *

"D-Daijoubu? (Are you alright?)" Miyako and Momoko asked Boomer with a sweat drop. Somehow as the exited the car Boomer's ankle got caught on the seat belt and he flip over.

"I swear..." Brick mutters while Butch is face palming behind him, with Kaoru laughing her ass off. Boomer blushes really hard and gets off the ground rubbing his face. Miyako smiles at him and Momoko shakes her head.

"H-Hai...gomen" Boomer murmurs in embarrassment. Miyako grabs his arm and for the fourth time, smiles at him to reassure him. Boomer blushes again and smiles weakly.

"Lets just pay now" Butch said going to the clerk and slamming all the entry money in. The guy wakes up and flinches. While glaring, he hands the tickets to Butch, who smirks and hands them out.

"Momoko" Brick mumbled with determination. She turned to him in surprise noticing his arm stretched out for her to grab. She does shyly, while blushing. "Hey guys." They all turned around and eyed the pair. "We'll split up."

"Okay. Come with me Kaoru-chan!~" Butch purrs while grabbing her arm and dragging her away with a very shocked, and blushing, face. Brick and Momoko blinked at this sudden action. Boomer sweat dropped and turned to Miyako.

"That makes us respective partners!" He cheers. "So where too?"

"The balloon popping game first?" Miyako asked smiling. Boomer nodded and held his arm out. She blushed and took it, waving bye to Momoko, who returned it.

"Well now, what do you want to do?" Brick inquired while turning to her. Momoko looked down shyly. What should she do with him first?

"How about the hammer?" Momoko asked looking up but not into his face. Brick's face lit up. This would be his chance to show her how strong he was. Like he needed to though, whats wrong with him tonight?

"Okay, if that's what you want" Brick smiled tugging her along. She blushed more and looked at him from behind. Whats with his change of character? Why is he so nice now? But maybe she shouldn't complain...he really seems to like her! Maybe...no...she still likes Natsuki-sempai right?

But...now he would never like her back. Maybe its time to give Brick a try...?

* * *

Himeko sighed in frustration as she walked around the carnival. She had only spotted Boomer and Miyako together, but not her real targets. She roamed the endless possibilities until she paused.

She seen him, perfect as can be. Those muscles constricting as he hammered down and barely missed the prize. He looked too good to be with anyone but herself. Looking at Momoko now just made her infuriated. How she laughed and briefly touched his arm and even worse, he grinned from ear to ear!

"Excuse me little lady, would you like to-"

"Get out of my way!" Himeko said pushing the man out of her way. She growled and proceeded to walk towards them. 'Forget everything, I'm going to push this girl off the social ladder for this!' Himeko thought sourly.

She ignored the gawking that came her way and hide behind a water dunk booth. She looked at the water and then at Momoko. Lets see who's embarrassed now! She grabs a bucket of water and slowly makes her way behind Momoko.

She watched as Brick rubbed his hands and tried to hit the mark again, Momoko giggling. Himeko was right behind her now, glaring at the girl's back. With all her hatred she poured the water all over Momoko, soaking her.

"Eeekk!" Momoko shrieked from the sudden wet contact. She turned around with huge wide eyes and gasped. Brick turned around in surprise and gawked.

"WOOOOHHH!" Some guys cheered staring at Momoko's chest. Momoko covered her light pink see through tank top, only thankful that she was at least wearing a bra.

"..." Momoko's eyes stung that she could barely see Himeko anymore, her ears shut off and a sob was stuck in her throat. With all the leering and hungry stares she turned to Brick, ready to ask to leave. She was surprised to find him glaring at Himeko, who was all over him. Momoko's mouth dropped.

"...-But Brickie this was the plan remember...? You lure her here and I do this..." Himeko purred while Brick tried to shake her off. Tears started to shed down Momoko's cheeks.

'What did you expect? He is a guy (no offense guys)!' Momoko's inner self told her. Momoko would slap Brick if she didn't have to cover her chest. She turned around and began to walk away.

"What! NO, never! M-Momoko! Wait!" Brick yelled finally shaking off a grinning Himeko. He caught up to her but she never looked at him. "Don't believe that bitch! She is lying!"

"Go away Brick, I don't wanna see you" Momoko sneered. She covered her chest more, self-consciously and Brick paused.

"Y-You believe her?!" Brick demanded in disbelief. Momoko snorted and just continued to walk away, not even caring that she didn't have another ride home. Momoko was confused and embarrassed, maybe the Professor can hurry her way and pick her up?

Brick let a furious growl escape him. He barely knows Momoko, yes, but why on earth does she have more trust in a street rat than him?! This is the SECOND time that Himeko-slut framed him and she is not getting away with it now!

He turned around to find the girl and maybe beat her to a bloody pulp, but she was gone. Gone as if she was a floating paper in the wind. Coward...Of course she's gone.

Brick sighed and got his phone out to text his triplets with the bad news that was sure to start-up some new drama.

* * *

**Brick: UGH!**

**Momoko: O.o Why do I feel stupid?**

**Brick: Because you are!Believing Himeko over me!**

**Momoko: HEY! *glares* I'm not stupid, and it IS believable! JERK!**

***Momoko and Brick start wrestling each other***

**Me: *sighs* I'll try to do more! :) Enjoys and lots of love and luck from MIKU-CHAN! :D:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hai guys! :D**

**Ami-chan(Best friend): Konnichiwa! **

**Kiki-chan(Best Twin friend ;D): Momoko and Brick are having fights and wont be in the intro today! :) **

**Me: So guess what? _TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D_**

**Ami-chan: O: HOW OLD WILL YOU BE?!**

**Kiki-chan: 18! Right Miku-chan? ^^**

**Me: Exactly ;3 I'll be able to vote :')**

**Kiki-chan: OMG, you would!**

**Ami-chan: That is sooo cool! XD Call me crazy bu-**

**Me&Kiki-chan: Your crazy.**

**Ami-chan:...XP**

**(BunniesGoRAWRRR) Akari-chan: OHAYO! :D**

**Me,Kiki,&Ami: *gasp* Ohayo Akari-channnn! :)**

**Me: Did you know-?**

**Akari-chan: I heard! *hugs me* :D**

**Me: Okay! :D:D**

**Kiki-chan: Miku-chan doesn't own any of the obvious characters :)**

**Ami-chan: HAVE FUN READING! WISH HER HAPPIES BIRTHDAY! :D**

* * *

Momoko laid on her pink clad bed, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing interesting about it but she just stared. Sighing she rolled to her side and fresh thoughts came to her mind.

Brick had betrayed her. But was that really news? Well kinda...she thought he might have liked her..maybe a little. She knew she shouldn't have took her eyes off Natsuki-sempai! He was perfect and Brick was so..._not._

DING.

Momoko groaned angrily, rubbing her face. Brick and the others kept texting her but she wanted to be left alone! She was angry, sad, lost and even most, embarrassed! Fidgeting under her covers she grabs her Ipod and plugs in her headphones.

Suddenly Momoko got an idea about tomorrow. She would try to give Natsuki her full feelings! It would make her feel better and he might even like it! Momoko began searching for the song she would prepare.

* * *

Brick sighed annoyed. Butch turned his head to him and lifted an eyebrow. Kaoru and Miyako were in the back of Brick's car laughing about something Boomer told them. Butch was driving.

"Still nothing?" Butch asked Brick who was staring at his phone screen. Brick shook his head and Kaoru noticed.

"I'm so going to kill Himeko tomorrow." Kaoru said grinning. She cracked her knuckles and Miyako sweat dropped. Then she frowned.

"I cannot believe she is still after Momoko-chan like this." She stated while Boomer nodded after her. Butch stopped the car at Kaoru's house, Dai standing right outside waving. "I guess we'll solve this tomorrow."

"Thanks Butch" Kaoru said actually smiling at him. Butch looked at her in surprise. "Lets go Miyako."

"Bye guys, have a great night!" Miyako said with a pretty smile that made Boomer blush.

"Bye Kaoru.."

"Bye Miyako-chan! Bye Kaoru."

The two girls left and Brick let out the longest sigh ever while Butch drove off. Brick looked out the window. He was so annoyed at Himeko right now. Why did she have to be so obsessed with him? He is that good looking?

"Don't worry Brick, Momoko-chan will forgive you." Boomer smiled. "I 'll talk to her tomorrow for ya!"

"Thanks bro..." Brick replied with a frown. He really wanted to be the person to talk to Momoko but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. Why did relationships have to be so complicated?

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Butch said excited. Brick and Boomer lifted an eyebrow, having no idea. "You guys don't know?!"

"Just tell us." Brick frowned with a tick mark. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow is the talent show."

* * *

"Perfect." Momoko murmured with a smile. She looked over the lyrics. She could actually sing this really good and it explained her perfectly. Suddenly a pit of loneliness filled at the bottom of her stomach.

She was convinced to do this for Natsuki-sempai, but it doesn't feel right. What does anymore? Maybe she was just nervous...although something in the back of her head told her to stop, that it was the wrong guy. But who else is there, Brick? Hell no!

DING.

Frustrated, Momoko looks at her cell and sees a text from Kaoru.

_MOMOKO! Please don't be too mad at Brick. It was all Himeko planning it, she has it out for you because she loves Brick and thinks you are after him. Hate her not him. I'll kill her tomorrow so don't worry. Just be friends with Brick. I know he really wants that. _-Kaoru

Momoko blinked in surprise. She knew Himeko hated her, but she didn't know Himeko loved Brick. That made more sense now! But that BITCH! She was framing Brick and Momoko just had it out for him because of who he was! She reread the last two sentences and was surprised at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Eh...?" Momoko wiped them but they kept coming. A sob was stuck in her throat so she couldn't open her mouth. What the hell was wrong with her?

Suddenly with certainty, she realized she _liked _Brick. But he just wanted to be _friends _with her. That was it. He wants to be friends... At least now she can refocus on liking only Natsuki-sempai...it would never have worked for her and Brick anyway.

DING.

_Momoko, I'm really sorry! Please just talk to me. -Brick _

Momoko's eye softened and she grew shy. She misunderstood, so what was she supposed to say to him now?

_Its okay Brick, I forgive you. Sorry for being a bitch about it. Thanks for being my friend and supporting me and Natsuki-sempai, btw I'm in the talent show tomorrow, wish me luck. -Momoko _

Deciding she was finally not nervous and excited about her song tomorrow, she changed into her plaid pink and green PJ's and climbed into bed.

* * *

Brick literally jumped off Boomer's bed when she replied. Butch flinched and Boomer jumped. Brick let out a cry.

"THANK GOD SHE FORGAVE ME!"

"Dude, this girl has you whipped or something. God." Butch said rubbing his eyes. Brick gave him a look and Boomer suddenly beamed at him.

"Cool! That's great!" He said smiling. Brick smiled back.

"Well she only wants to be friends...and still likes Natsuki...but I'll try harder." Brick said with his leader aura. Boomer and Butch smirked at him and shook their heads.

"Oh, Momoko is in the talent show too?" Butch asked in surprise after peeping on the text message. Brick hid his phone and Butch laughed.

"That's cool! I wonder what she is doing?" Boomer asked putting his thinking face on. Butch texted Kaoru to ask her while his brothers talked.

"Not sure. But whatever it is...its for Natsuki." Brick glared at the floor. "I am going to be better than him, she'll see."

"That's the spirit!" Boomer cheered giving a thumbs up. "Ill help ya every way I can!"

"Thanks."

"Kaoru and Miyako don't know what she is doing either." Butch suddenly said and he yawned. Brick sighed.

"Let's just go to bed and we'll figure it out tomorrow." Brick declared. Boomer nodded yawning after Butch and Brick stretched. Ya, he'll definitely win Momoko's heart one day.

* * *

**Akari-chan: OMG AWWWW! BRICK :3**

**Me: hehe, cute right? Btw this part was a preview the next will be longer :)**

**Kiki-chan: I admire his personality o:**

**Ami-chan: Me too! Plus he is hot, but I love Boomer. Hmmm...what to do...**

**Kiki-chan: Your so crazy lol**

**Me: She really is, just like Kiki-chan is awesome and sweet, Ami-chan is crazy and random, and Akari-chan is hyper and outgoing!**

**Akari-chan: I think your all awesome writers and just cool! :D**

**Me: Who wants Milky Way?**

**Akari&Ami: OOOO! MEE!**

**Kiki-chan: Arigato Miku-chan! *Ami and Akari fall anime style***

**Me: lol sorry, I already had it in my mind to give to Kiki-twin :3**

**Akari-chan: I want someethingggg!**

**Me: *gives Akari and Ami secret candy* Guess what it is :P**

**Ami-chan: SNICKERS! And btw, bye peeps this is getting too long ;D**

**Me: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**Ami,Kiki, Akari: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MIKU-CHAN TOMORROW (Nov.1st)**


End file.
